Pythor's Revenge
by Yuma Tsukumo
Summary: Pythor wants revenge and he's going to get it.. and this means trouble for


Warning: Yaoi, Bestiality: Kai/Lloyd, Lloyd/Pythor, Kai/Lloyd/Pythor

Pythor couldn't believe this partnership blossomed so fast but he was going to betray Lloyd but he would not lie the time he spent with him were actually fun. He was a snake though and he knew any actual feelings he had for Lloyd would have to stay hatred but he may have felt slightly something when he said "I'll be your friend." Too bad he had to betray the kid, too bad.. he had fun invading the kid's old school.

Even that hug was memorable even if it was faked. He even the kid saying "You're the best Pythor" got to him a little. He only wanted the scroll though, that's what he kept telling himself, he wanted the scroll and nothing more but he had slightly developed feelings, only slightly though.

He had to keep reassuring Lloyd that this plan was a success, he actually liked spending time with the kid, and he was hilarious, stupid kid. He was only a means for getting ahead in his plans for the serpentine though.

Maybe, maybe and Pythor finally got the item he wanted no longer caring what happened to the boy after saying Lloyd merely wanted to make the serpentine his slave, so what better way he thought then to make the young lad his slave? He'd wait though the Ninjas were closing in. He could wait; wait to claim this little lad.

Poor little boy how naïve thinking he was actually his friend, friends don't enslave friends though, and that's exactly what Pythor planned to do to Lloyd.

Once Lloyd was on the airship of the Ninja's Pythor decided to drop the little tike a visit, he had to be sneaky though so he would not be discovered by the Ninjas.

It was sad how easy this was as he slinked his way into Lloyd's bedroom chamber, he was sleeping, and this was too easy! He coiled his way into Lloyd's bed and whispered briskly in the other's ear "So you wanted to enslave the serpentine?" and Lloyd jerks in his sleep. "Y-you! How did you get in? Uncle—!" he goes to call out when Pythor shoves his sharp tongue into the little one's mouth. "You look quite different without your cloak on, so young, so precious." He laughs.

"W-what're you going to do to me..?" Lloyd whined and Pythor relished in any little noise the boy made as he shows off his fangs and whispers "Revenge, you wanted to enslave me and the serpentine, right?" and the young boy nods his head.

"I'll show you why that's a mistake!" Lloyd yelped as his covers were yanked off and the serpent slithered across his body till he was atop him, he ripped off his clothes with his fangs, ran a sharp fang across his nipple, drawing blood slightly. He debates whether to send venomous poison through out the boy's body.

"S-stop please! I thought we were friends!" Lloyd shouts as tears stream down his eyes, Pythor whispers huskily "You thought wrong my dear boy." He burrows his fangs into the boy's neck, Lloyd gasps, as he's rendered helpless, he's given up calling for help and just lays back and takes it, still sobbing.

"Hush my dear Lloyd.. this could be fun!" He knows it's not fun, not for Lloyd but he doesn't care and exposes the boy's boxers, they have little bunnies on them. What a little cutie! He laughs, slinks his tail around the boy's length and receives gasping moans from Lloyd, tears still welding in his eyes. "H..hah! S..stop! I feel something, something.." and Pythor doesn't know what he feels.

Whatever it is the boy releases himself quickly, letting out a white liquid, Pythor sniffs it and laps at it, it's interesting. He decides the kid has had enough, but now it's his turn!

"Are you ready little Lloyd?" and Lloyd sobs out no over and over, Pythor doesn't care though, he shows off his snake twins, two large dual cocks. "No..! No!" he pleads and begs but Pythor flips the young dark lord over, penetrates him with both entering his flesh, and Lloyd has even more tears staining his bed as he's rocked back and forth by the girth of the large Python beast.

"O-oh.. yes my dear boy, I-I'm almost..!" and before Pythor can even finish his sentence he reaches his peek, allowing it all to flow out into the young master's body.

Lloyd can't do anything but sit there and try and fight back the broken tears, he's glad someone hears him, it's Kai! "Kai! Help, help me!" he yells, Pythor chuckles and wraps himself around Lloyd "If you want him to live, you'll do exactly what I say, got that?"

"You monster! Lloyd! ..Guh.. fine, what do you want Pythor?" Kai stares at the sight before him.. a broken Lloyd.. and a monster before him. Pythor laughs, tells him he wants him, and.. Kai complies. "..Just leave Lloyd out of this.." he begs, Pythor shakes his head "Why not both of you? I have enough of me to go around!" he shows off his two snakeheads, Kai coils into disgust. "You're sick…"

"I never claimed to be otherwise my dear boy," he pins Kai against Lloyd, he forced the young Ninja to enter Lloyd, whom cried out in turn, Kai shook his head as he tried to fight back the tears, constantly whispering out "I'm sorry Lloyd.. I'm sorry.." and Pythor is simply pleased with this. He then burrows himself into Kai and Kai feels the over whelming girth pressing into him, he lets out a moan. "Oh yes, that's it young Ninja! Know who is the dominant species here!" he continued to pound into the young Ninja, forcing Kai to go harder into Lloyd.

The two whimpering with overwhelming tears, damn the serpentine.. damn them..

"Well, well…" Pythor manages out as he feels himself hit his reaching point, spraying into Kai, he pulls out with a loud 'plop' as he leaves Kai still engorged in Lloyd's lower body. "It's been fun Ninjas.. thanks for my revenge.." he licks his lips, still tasting the faint taste of Lloyd, and it was as if he was never there, he's gone, leaving Kai and Lloyd sitting in complete shattered emotion.

"I'm so sorry Lloyd…" Kai says as he wraps his arms around Lloyd, petting his head, trying to calm the tears out, he too is scared.. and Lloyd nods.. "No.. I forgive you.. it's not your fault, Pythor made you do it, and.. in the end.. at least it was you, you at least got rid of his.. his.. body in mine.." he chokes out as he sobs, he just has to remember the last person to be doing him was Kai, and that made it at least better.

They were still broken though.. this was another greater reason to get revenge on the serpentine.. they still held each other close, until they both fell asleep, beaten and broken.. in each other's arms..


End file.
